In general, the invention relates to methods and compositions for preventing, treating or ameliorating muscle cramping and/or accelerating nerve-muscle recovery from exercise fatigue.
Muscle cramps, the involuntary and forceful contraction of muscles, are often painful and can last for a prolonged period of time. Muscle contractions and cramping can be triggered by exercise and can also occur spontaneously (e.g., nocturnal or night cramps). The underlying physiological mechanism of muscle cramping is unknown. Recent understanding has led to the hypothesis that cramping results from excessive electrical firing of the neurons (motor neurons) that project from the spinal cord and trigger contraction of skeletal muscles (Schwellnus, Br J Sports Med. 43:401-8, 2009; Miller et al., Med Sci Sports Exerc. 42:953-61, 2010). Recovery from strenuous exercise can be associated with neuromuscular irritability, associated with neuromuscular fatigue, that may or may not be associated with the development of frank cramps. Few treatments and therapeutic regimens are available to alleviate this neuromuscular irritability.
There exists a need in the art for improved methods and compositions for preventing, treating, and ameliorating muscle cramping and/or accelerating nerve-muscle recovery from exercise fatigue by reducing neuromuscular irritability. As shown herein, compositions that include activators of TRP and ASIC channels may be useful to prevent, treat, or ameliorate muscle cramping and/or accelerate nerve-muscle recovery from, e.g., exercise fatigue. Further, these compositions can be useful in treating neuromuscular irritability that may or may not be associated with the development of frank cramps.